When an Angel becomes a demon to fight for her wings
by MysticAngel818
Summary: A fanfiction based off of another fanfiction (with permission). Marinette was tortured, raped, and scarred, now on the run for her tormentor, she needs the help of the famous Cat Noir if she is going to survive in this dark world she was kidnapped into. Can she willingly sign herself over to him for his help if it for only her protection and health?
1. Chapter 1

**With Permission from the Fanfiction Author Kikkie, I am writing this fanfiction based off of her fanfiction The Innocent sin and the Angelic Demon.**

 **She is also excited to read this as well so please enjoy.**

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen.

None of it was, my 21st birthday was supposed to be fun a time of joy, a time of celebration for my introduction into adulthood.

A stupid decision if I have ever seen one, to dress up in a borrowed sexy dress from my mother with 3-inch heeled boots and makeup.

I was going to a bar a famous hot spot for tourists in my hometown, known for a fun time and I just wanted to have one night of fun for my 21st birthday, and I made the dumb decision to go alone.

I sat at the bar flirting with the handsome bartender who wore a black and blue jacket to match his black and blue hair.

I was having fun flirting with him and he was drinking me up, I felt like I could go home with him and lose my virginity to him, then he made me a blue drink that was fogging from a small cube of dry ice that tasted like winter.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in a red room with chains and whips, and my limbs chained to the bed I was laying on naked. I looked around and I saw him he wore leather shorts and a black leather mask over his entire head.

And thus began 2 months of daily torture, rape, and pain.

2 MONTHS.

He laughed at me, slapped me, whipped me, raped me, forced me to eat his semen even when I got sick he made me eat my sick, I lived off of nothing but his semen, both our defecations, urination and vomit. I know that's gross but its what happened.

Even though I screamed, begged and pleaded all he did was laugh at me call me names and tell me that I was enjoying it.

I was at the point of giving up in life, I felt my body being covered in blood open wounds, defecation, urine, vomit and semen.

I kept begging for God to let me die and to let my torture end Leather Face had just left after his daily evening rounds I was close to falling asleep hoping that I would die this time.

Then I felt it, it made me gasp and jerk up, it was a deep fluttering just above my broken vagina, the chains rattled as I moved feeling the butterflies as a slight hit knocked me against my bladder making me pee myself I was gasping as I laid back down my matted long black hair stunk as I laid my head on the filthy pillow as I searched my body and mind for any idea of what it was.

"Mama?!" It was a small sound and I knew I was imagining it but it told me what I needed to know. I was pregnant, a virgin I was when I came here so there was no doubt in my mind.

I shook and shifted making the chains rattle again as I cried.

"I can't die now. This baby needs me to live. I need to escape." I said to myself in my head knowing he had security cameras in the room with me.

I looked around trying to find anything that could give me an idea and then it hit me. The bed posts I was chained to were wood, and wood can be broken.

With all of the strength I brought forth to the point of exhaustion I still fought harder. I pulled until the posts broke though I was still chained at least I wasn't chained down anymore.

I had to sit for a minute to gain my bearings I hadn't spent much time on my feet in the last 2 months but I had to keep going, the butterflies in my stomach told me to keep going.

I walked with determination dragging the chains behind me feeling my long hair brushing my naked butt, as I passed people and I used the chains as weapons to beat them into unconsciousness.

I saved him for last, he was still handsome when I found his room, he was sleeping naked and a smile on his face his black and blue hair falling in his face.

"Luka Leatherface." I hissed making him wake up slowly but then gasping when he saw me.

I beat him continuously he began to bleed but then the fluttering made me stop in my fit of rage. He was unconscious but breathing and an inch from death.

I left him because if I killed him now I would be worse then him.

I walked out of the front door to see sunlight for the first time in 2 months, the neighborhood was a simple suburbia with regular walking kids, and dogs and they freaked out when they saw me calling the authorities so I sat on the stoop of the house and waited.

* * *

I sat in the car with my head on the window watching as the world passed by. I wore a baggy long sleeve beige sweater over a pink button-down shirt and dark off pink pants with white sneakers, me new red hair fell around me, I hated the wig but it was necessary just like my green contacts, I didn't want to dye my hair but at the very least I cut it off. it was matted so I had to cut off a lot, from my butt all the way up to my shoulder blades. I didn't care.

I saw myself in the reflection of the frosted window as it fogged from the defrost setting, I was still exhausted, even with a month in the hospital and doctor giving me treatments and surgeries I felt like a Raggedy Ann doll with all of the stitches I had, they kept trying to convince me to get an abortion because my body was too weak to carry a child but I still wanted to try.

I held my belly in protection, the lead detective of our case was driving while our lawyer was in the front seat.

They were driving us to a safe town for our own protection.

A trial had been set up and the very much alive Luka was there very beaten and a rich lawyer.

It didn't go well.

Luka's lawyer blamed me. Made me sound like I was Luka sub that went crazy and beat him half to death.

The jury was unsure and the judge left the trial to continue in 3 months so that I had time "get back to reality" while Luka could heal more.

Considering the world that Luka lives in my lawyer and the detective feared for my life and considering the state my mother is in they made a unanimous decision for my safety.

An under the table Witness protection plan.

They were moving my mother and I to a small town protected by a tall wall while the only exciting thing that happened there was Sunday Morning Church, and considering what I just went through I feel like a lifetime devotion to the church could save me and raising my child in such a clean place would be like heaven on earth if I really tried, as the song goes. 'My chains are gone, I've been set free, My God my savior has ransomed me and like a flood his mercy reigns, unending love, Amazing Grace.' though I had my problems with religion because before we weren't religious but after the hell I have been through fighting for Heaven didn't sound too bad.

And I was willing too, I needed all of my strength. I looked over at my Mom, the once strong woman had a blank stare. If I called to her she would answer me but she is still out of it, My father had killed himself when they found me and he was too heartbroken already to deal with the reality of my situation, we had a fight the night before about how he would prefer me dead than alive, scarred and pregnant.

My Mother has been out of it since I was reported missing and has been losing touch with reality since then, she was happy to see me alive again but I see her drift off to her own world to before my kidnapping when everything was light and happy.

She needed me to be strong as well.

I then saw it and they weren't kidding when they said wall.

I could see the tall buildings on the other side but that's it.

* * *

The small town of Le Petite Paradise were walking around in happiness and gossip.

Good news spreads quickly when they are expecting new members of their society and they all gathered in the area to watch.

The old Bakery was boarded up but the large sign saying sold was unmistakable and right across the street was a coffee shop where three people sat and chatted also waiting to see the newcomers.

A caramel girl with glasses had her phone set up to record without being too obvious of her intentions as she sipped her cappuccino as her thigh was being held by her boyfriend an equally caramel boy with glasses who smiled at her while they smirked at their mutual friend with gold hair and emerald eyes.

They all smiled and laughed.

"...and when Cloe turned so red with rage it was great." Nino chuckled making his friends laugh.

"Best day at Church ever." Adrien laughed as they heard a rumble and turned as Alya pressed record just as a small car followed by a small moving van pulled up and the entire town watched the movers began to open the van as 2 men got out of the front seats of the car instantly making the town gossip at the thought of a gay couple in their community until they all stopped and stared as a passenger with flames for hair got out.

Adrien had to stop his actions as he saw her, she ruffled her red hair as she walked around the car with grace as her slightly baggy clothes were stylish and hid her body making her look innocent as she opened the other passenger door and gently pulled a Chinese woman out of the car who had a far-off look in her eyes.

The young woman looked like an angel to Adrien then his reverie was broken when a loud crashing sound heard as the 2 men had pulled down the boards of the bakery to unlock the front door letting the 2 women inside.

* * *

I leaned over the sink in my personal bathroom of the bakery I threw up again.

Pregnancy isn't easy when you're trying to get back to eating regular food.

I checked myself over again, I wore the school uniform of a red plaid skirt, black dress shirt, white blazer, and red tie. I matched it with black leggings and red boots, I did my makeup lightly with a bright complexion and blush to hide my sunken face, I pulled my red hair back into twin tails at the base of my neck and brushed my bangs into a style, I was lucky that I was only half Chinese and my eyes barely looked like it so with red hair it was easy to confuse my Mom for an adoptive Mom.

I looked down at my new student ID.

Victoria Dupein age 18.

I was made 18 again and a senior at the local school.

Francis Dupont School was the only school in town and had every grade from daycare all the way to college.

I held the red and black messenger bag to myself as I went downstairs to find my mother nursing a mug of coffee and silently crying.

I put down my bag pulling the mug from her and she didn't fight me as I lead her back upstairs and laid her down on her bed as her eyes fell I kissed her forehead before covering her up and leaving.

The walk to the school was short and I ignored the stares and the gossip as I passed.

The school was a large facility surrounded by a wire fence with barb wire at the top.

"Looks like a prison more than a school huh?" I heard making me turn to find a pretty young woman with a caring smile, caramel skin and dark brown hair with red ombre tips and she wore the same uniform as me but skipped the leggings to show off her shapely legs with white and black sneakers.

"Yeah. But I'm sure it's for our own protection right?" I said smiling back at her hiding myself behind the mask.

Alya smiled at the innocent young girl before her.

"Yeah but it feels like a trap mostly." She said.

"I'm Victoria," I said holding out my hand.

"Alya." She said grasping my hand and shaking delicately.

"How old are you? And your year?" Alya asked leading me inside the facility with other students who all stopped and stared at me.

"I'm 18, I'm a senior in the High School Division.' I said happily as she smiled.

"Oh, I thought you looked young. I'm 21 and in the 4th year of the College Division." Alya said happily making me smile.

We chatted more as we walked until it was time to separate for our different divisions.

I found my classes easy considering it was stuff I already learned though I didn't show off too much to keep my grade at a decent B.

Then It was time for a special class.

"Life Studies?" I said confused looking down at my schedule finding that all of my other classes were only 45 minutes long but this one was 2 hours long with a 30-minute break for lunch making it a 2 and half hour long class period total.

I arrived at the classroom to find it was a large lecture hall with a multitude of students.

"Victoria!" I heard making me turn to look and find ALya over at the top by herself waving her hands like a madwoman. I smiled and waved at her ignoring the class stopping and staring at me before I ascended the stairs to sit with her.

"Hey Alya,"I said happily setting up to sit next to her.

"Hey, oh not there. Sorry, but it's for my boyfriend but the seat over there is empty." She said pointing at a seat that was on the other side of her so I moved to it but then.

"No not that one the one next to it," she said making me look and she was pointing at the seat next tot he empty one. I felt like she was pranking me so I smiled at her hiding my inner thoughts before sitting in the seat it was a seat that was next to a wall so I felt trapped and looked at her as she was waving again and I looked to find a caramel skinned boy with glasses in the boys uniform with red plaid pants instead of a skirt and behind him my breath caught in my throat.

He ruffled his blonde hair as he looked fresh from a shower with muscles that flexed in his uniform obviously they were fresh from Gym.

"Hey." The caramel skinned boy said sitting the Alya's boyfriends seat before he grabbed her hand as she laid her head on his shoulder as the blonde boy scooted past them and sat int he empty seat in between Alya and me.

"Guys this is Victoria, Vicky this is..." She was stopped by a harsh voice.

"Victoria," I said menacingly without realizing what I did and they all looked at me before I cleared my throat and smiled.

"Sorry but my name is Victoria n-not Vicky," I said blushing as the blonde boy looked down at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry girl. Victoria this is Nino my Boyfriend... and this... is Adrien." Alya said making me nod at the caramel boy who nodded at me with a smile before I looked at the blonde angelic man that sat next to me and for the first time in a long time I felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew I would be happy here and I was.

It had been almost 3 months since I came here and the next trial was in a week, I felt nervous and scared. It would be the trial that would either get me put in jail or set me free.

I was leaning over the toilet bowl throwing up again, my black hair falling around me, my body felt weak and tired, I laid on the bathroom floor as I shivered my naked body was cold, my healing was far from over both physically and mentally my belly felt heavy as I held it, I was thin and frail my scars hurt as they covered my entire body, bite marks and whiplashes made me remember my time in the red room. I wasn't able to sleep very well considering the night terrors caused me fear.

I couldn't stay on the floor forever.

I stood up got dressed and did my makeup, I looked in the mirror to see the strong young Victoria, I chose that name because of her namesake, one of the strongest women in European history.

I wore a long pink dress that went past my knees grey tights, grey heels, a grey long sleeve blazer, and a high collar while my makeup and hair made me look healthy and my smile hid my inner pain.

I held my mother as we walked to the Church, I sat next to mother as we greeted people and laughed with them like we were family. The hymnals I sang with what I could hitting the high notes with grace thanks to the 2 months of screaming.

I wrote down my notes and listened with vigor and my natural curiosity wanting to know about God and his grace for sinners and the lost.

After Church, I walked back home with my Mom she had been getting better by the day starting to talk with people and going out with them, though when she is alone she has that distant look in her eyes again.

When we got home Mom went straight to her room to change clothes and left again not saying anything to me.

I didn't mind, as long as she is happy.

I also changed clothes, into a pink minidress, black leggings, black boots, and a grey sweater.

I locked up the bakery and ran across the street to meet up with Alya, Nino, and Adrien as had become our tradition every Sunday.

"Hey, girl," Alya said reaching up to kiss my cheeks as is the Parisian way before I went and did the same with Nino and I lightly shook when I slowly did it with Adrien before I sat in between Alya and Adrien.

"I took the liberty and ordered you the spinach salad with steak, I hope that's ok," Adrien said happily as he pushed a sparkling soda in front of me.

Yeah, that's fine thank you." I said pulling the cold drink towards me and taking a generous drink feeling the sweet bubbles tickle my throat and col my stomach.

Adrien had gotten into the habit of doing things for me like ordering me food, buying me smoothies in the morning for energy and he even offers me rides to school with him and the others.

I don't really mind, thanks to him my health had been rising which I am grateful for.

I ate my salad and laughed as we joked and even when the blonde bimbo Chloe came to flirt with Adrien I was nice to her.

"Adrikins. Where have you been hanging out with babies again?" She asked the 26-year-old man who is in the College division for medicine.

"Hey Chloe, How are you?" I asked with politeness hiding my irritation at the 22-year-old girl.

"As if you really care Victoria." She said flipping her hair in my face making me turn my head away.

"Are you coming to my party tonight Adrien?" SHe asked him as she sat in his lap while I ignored her and took a nauseating bite of steak with lettuce and no dressing.

"I can't I've got studying to do with my father." He said showing a disappointed smile before gently helping Chloe to stand.

"Aw come on. Do you want me to call him and ask him myself I know your Father adores me." She says happily.

"I bet he does." I thought to myself.

Gabriel Agreste, THE MOST POWERFUL man in Paris, even more, powerful than the Mayor AKA Chloe's father. Patriarch of Agreste Fashions has 3 doctorates in Psychology, General Surgery, and OB/GYN. WHile also training his only son Adrien to follow in his footsteps. The same Adrien that is trying to push away the crazy Blonde who is hanging all over him.

'Yeah, I bet he finds her interesting in a medical anomaly kind of way.' I thought to myself.

"That's ok Chloe, My father is busy right now and I would rather not disturb him," Adrien said politely although his fist was clenching. He tries to hide his anger issues from me but he doesn't know how observant I am.

I took another bite of steak with lettuce knowing that if I didn't eat Adrien will try to feed me. I wanted to eat I really did, I missed food but my body keeps rejecting it.

"Well ok, but maybe next time and try to come hang out with me and the rest you need to be around people of your own blood color." She said too happily as her phone rang and she stalked off as Nino and Alya tried to hide their laughter and Adrien smiled at me and my incredulous look.

"Does she really believe she has Blue Blood?" I asked him making him chuckle.

"I wanna say no but I know the way her brain works so I wouldn't put it past her." Adrien said laughing.

"Yeah she literally built the definition of dumb blonde, I feel bad for al the blondes of the world who has to deal with that. Except you Adrien, we all know you have problems." Alya said easily making us all laugh out loud as the said boy gave her a glower.

"Oh, your gonna pay for that hit." He said half menacingly.

"Come at me, bro." She said playfully hitting her chest making her big breasts jiggle as Nino and I sat back.

"Ok. How about dessert I said looking over to wave for the waitress when I caught a familiar figure and I paused my eyes growing wide as I slowly sunk my arm down.

He was walking this way talking with another male, he looked completely healthy.

"Victoria?" Adrien said as he noticed that I was sinking in my seat as I pulled the red hair from their twin tails and I hid my face behind the hair and I watched Luka walk past the restaurant with a happy go lucky smile.

"Shhh," I said lightly as I pressed my index finger to my lips.

While Adrien was looking at the innocent girl he had fallen head over heels for as she sunk into her chair leaning into him as she hid and he saw her face and he had never seen it on her face before.

100% pure unadulterated rage.

Luka turned a corner and I sat back up as I breathed.

"Dude that was Luka Couffaine." I heard Aly say making me snap my head at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Alya," Adrien warned.

"I wonder if Cat Noir knows that he is back?" Alya said looking over at Adrien only to be met with an evil glare.

"Whose Cat Noir?" I asked curiously.

"HUh?" She said looking from Adrien to me.

"Alya? Who is Cat Noir?" I asked more seriously.

"Oh uh, no one. Just a local legend." She said nervously with a sweat rubbing her brow.

"Don't worry about him Victoria," Adrien said with his model smile but I wasn't gonna put up with a secret.

"Do I need a reason to worry? Who is he?"I asked again more seriously, but I was met with silence as Nino and Alya looked away but Adrien gently touched my chin making me look at him and his smile that he knew made my knees weak.

"Just forget you ever heard about him, he is no one. I promise." He said happily trying to hypnotize me with his angelic demeanor.

"Either tell me or I will figure it out myself," I said letting him see my serious look as I let him still hold my chin.

"Don't challenge me Victoria. Or I will ground you." He said jokingly but it only made me stand up quickly and walk away he called after me but all I did was run.

* * *

"What do we do now boss?" Nino asked worriedly as Adrien watched the red-haired angel run away from him, he wanted to protect the innocent angel from the world of darkness he comes from so he sat down calmly before he bit his nail making his cuticle bleed.

"If she wants to play this game then I will lock her up and never let her leave." He said to his 2 employees who shivered at his dark tone while they watched as he licked the dripping blood from his finger and they worried for their friend.

* * *

I went all the way to the public library, I sat at one of the computers.

I clicked the flash drive into the computer loading the proxy and then flash of red and black told me that I was hidden from the security watches on the computer as well as getting past the firewall.

I went straight to Goggle and typed in CAT NOIR.

I kept looking around me in the area of the library as I spent an hour looking through the websites.

"Cat Noir, Prince of sex, Women's pleasures, and OB/GYN. Won another Noble prize for his medical research in the women's bodies of sexual satisfaction and pregnancies. While his famous book series was the number one selling book for lonely housewives. His net worth is 36 Billion dollars and has a vast Kingdom that he controls as well as at least 20news stories about his many crimes but he keeps getting off with just a slap on the wrist."

Everything I was reading said the same thing and honestly, I would be lying if I said I wasn't turned on but then I dried up when I saw the most recent news story.

"Prince Cat Noir was seen getting his employee Luka Couffaine released from jail and hiring his own personal lawyer to help with the case of the Lunatic Submissive." I was pissed I was about to explode and begin trashing things. He has over 20 crime son his belt and he can easily get Luka off and me thrown into who knows where.

I sat and breathed heavily trying to calm down when a post on the Goggle maps caught my eye.

"Cat Noirs sex club The Akuma." I read making me pull it up and see that is was only a mile outside of town and it opens in 2 hours.

I sat and thought some more I looked at the picture of the black suit wearing cat themed blonde man with a black mask, feathered derby hat standing with the beaten looking Luka as they were being ushered into a limo.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Cat Noir, you're my only hope," I said downloading the news articles onto the flash drive along with the address of the club before removing the drive and the computer was back to what it was with no signs of my research.

I left the Library seeing the sun go down as made my way back to the bakery.


	3. Chapter 3

I packed the backpack with everything I needed and some I wasn't sure if I needed it or not. My costume was covered by a frumpy sweater and a long skirt.

I snuck out of the bakery and hid in the shadows as I made my way towards the hidden door for the garbage men and I saw the small Chinese man.

"Grandpa Fu," I said happily.

"Hello, Marinette." He said making me lean down and hug my elder.

"How is my daughter?" He asked as I stayed kneeling.

"She is getting better. I'm very grateful for you to leave your home to follow us here and watch over us, Grandpa," I said with a smile.

"As am, I. Your very strong for doing this Ladybug." He told me as he handed me the old box.

"Thank you. All I can do is try and hope that its enough." I said putting the black onyx earrings in and Grandpas phone beeped.

"The tracking device is active," he said with a small frown.

"I'm sorry I wasn't wearing them that night. You gave them to me for a reason and I just wanted to rebel." I said submissively.

"I understand, child." He said hugging me again.

"You better go. Now is the time." He said using his key to open the door as I pulled off my clothes revealing my costume of a LadyBug ballerina dress, long black sleeves, ladybug gloves up to my elbows with red ribbon laced and tied along it, black leggings, knee-high red GoGo boots, and my backpack was covered by a Ladybug shell while I pulled my hair back into a bun with a red ribbon letting it fall down to my back and my LadyBug mask to hide my face.

"Let's go," I said sneaking through the open door and ran towards the Guber car and waved at my Grandfather before he closed the door.

I knew that there was a possibility I wouldn't see him again. I am walking back into the world of Darkness I fought so hard to escape out of, but I need help and I will get down on my knees to beg if needed.

* * *

The Akuma was a dark purple mansion covered in neon black and green cats chasing black and purple butterflies.

I paid the Guber and walked to the club. The guard took one look at me and chose not to ask for my ID it seemed like his gaze lasted on my hair before letting me in. I was back, the large mansion had BDSM of all types everywhere Subs and Doms enjoying themselves in every corner and in every way.

I walked in with grace and my head held high, I looked around the room when I felt eyes I turned to look and there he was, staring right at me, he sat on a throne of vibrating dildos painted black that reminded me of the Iron Throne from the Game of Thrones, he wore baggy Tripp pants with neon green lining and chains, black moto boots a black zip-up vest, belts on his waist and arms while his muscles bulged, a top hate sat on his head with tall cat ears and fingerless gloves while he bit long fingernails as he stared at me with green cat eye contacts, he had on leg draped over an armrest of the chair while he leaned on the other.

I kept my eyes on him as I slowly walked through the crowd towards him and watched as he twirled his body up the from the chair showing that his vest had a long butler tail, he walked with the grace of his princely title and the crowd separated letting him through as he came up to me, he was gentle in placing his gloved hand on my waist and pulled me out towards the dancefloor, he danced like a Prince too.

"So whats a precious LadyBug like you doing in a nasty place like this?" He said in a familiar voice.

"I came to see someone when I caught the attention of a black cat," I said seductively.

"And catch you did. Did you come to beg me to pleasure you." He said running his hand up my leg and trying to get under my skirt but I stopped him.

"Easy there, big boy. I came to see someone that works for you, he goes by Leatherface?" I said as I held his neck pulling him closer making me smell is spearmint toothpaste that made my mouth water and want to taste it.

"Then I believe I can help you." He said pulling away from me but pulling me by my hand.

He lead me through the Mansion until we reached another party room where it was one big Orgy and right in the center was the familiar sculpted body with the leather covered head.

"Leatherface, You have another one." Cat Noir said making the man look at me with the same seductive look he gave me at the bar he then sauntered up to us as Cat Noir let me go which was one of his many mistakes one of the others was leading me to him and the other was not being more careful about his front door security.

Leatherface was right in front of me and I smiled at him seductively for a moment before I sent my knee up making him grasp his john and groan in pain before I headbutted his nose making him bleed and I grasped my hands together to hit his back with every ounce of power I had.

I was then grabbed by a burly man and turned to look at a crossed armed Cat Noir with a disappointed look on his face.

"This LadyBug has venom." He said looking down at me as I was made to kneel before him.

"Boss." I heard looking at the man in pain.

"Let me deal with her, please. Can I hurt her? Please?" he begged through clenched teeth.

"Go get your strength back first. I will hold her until then." Cat Noir said nodding towards the burly men who easily hauled me up and lead me by my arms back through the mansion.

I was pushed into a room and the door was closed behind me and I heard the distinct sound of a lock click.

I felt around the wall until I felt the light switch and the room was illuminated, i found myself once again in a BDSM torture chamber, only this time I chose to be here, I had my clothes on and I wasn't tied down.

I sat on the bed and wrung my hands breathing deeply until the lock clicked and in came Cat Noir, I stood and watched him as he slinkily walked towards a cabinet and pulled out a nine-tailed fox whip.

"Ok, one of my most expensive and asked for employees is in critical condition because you knocked his balls into his throat his nose into his sinuses and his spine out of alignment. So I am giving you 5 minutes to give a good reason why I shouldn't tie you up and torture you for causing me to spend even more money on his recovery. 5 minutes starting... Now." He said looking at his watch while he leaned on the wall and stared at me while he pulled the at the whip.

I breathed deeply and thought, where to start? I went through everything and I couldn't think of a good point to say to start at.

"4 Minutes." He said happily making me wring my hands and stare at his sadistic smile, I looked down at my hands and noticed they were bright, and opened my hands to find that he had LED lights in his room and they were bright, bright enough to see blemishes in the skin.

"3 Minutes." I looked at him again gulping a swallow to coat my dry throat as I quickly pulled off my backpack and then as quick as I could I began taking off my clothes.

I kept my eyes on him as he smiled at first, I dropped the ballerina dress to the ground and stepped out of it along with my shoes before I pulled my long sleeve shirt over my head and his smile dropped and I pushed my leggings down, I was then standing in just my bra, panties and socks showing off my swollen belly.

I kept my gaze on him as I reached behind me and popped open my bra letting it fall then pushing my panties down, then I moved to my final piece, I untied the mask letting it too fall and then pulling off the wig before reaching int he backpack and pulling out the contact case and I removed the lens showing off my blue eyes and I stood there as his eyes roamed my scarred body.

"My name is Marinette Dupein-Cheng, and I am Leather Faces victim, I was at his bar for my 21st Birthday and I flirted with him wanted to have a one night stand with a hot guy to lose my virginity but I didn't expect him to drug me and keep me captive where he bound me, tortured me, raped me, and forced me to live off of defecation, urine, vomit, and semen. If I went crazy I was because I wasn't ready to die when I felt the distinct fluttering of my stomach telling me that I am to be a mother so I fought my hardest to escape and be free." I said with dignity.

"Your lawyer is making it seem like it was my fault when I never gave consent and he found pleasure in my torture calling me Whore, bitch, cunt and treating me like I enjoyed him doing this to me." I saw him getting more pissed off with every word I spoke.

"I came here to ask for you help Cat Noir. If your Lawyer continues with the non-guilty plea then I will be put into a mental asylum when I have done nothing wrong unless out of self-defense." I said before getting down on my knees with my hands, palms up on my thighs and looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please help me."I begged him letting my tears of fear fall.

Cat Noir walked up to me before he gently held my elbows and hauled me up before leading towards the bed and forcing me to sit and then lay down, I didn't want to look as he pulled my legs up and open and I felt him looking at my broken maidenhead his hands were firm but gentle on my thighs before he grabbed my hands and yanked me up again then dragged me quickly making me slightly run after him as he left the room with me in tow and my nudity on display to everyone we passed.

"Get Leather Face and bring him to the main hall and call everyone there now." He said threateningly before looking at a foxgirl with a long red and white ponytail.

"Go into my playroom and get her things then take them to my office and have Carapace meet us in the great hall." He told her as she looked at me with wide eyes as I did nothing to hide myself.

"Yes, Cat Noir." She said running back into the room we just let as he dragged me behind him again and then suddenly a beeping noise stopped the music over the speakers.

"On the orders of Cat Noir everyone to the grand hall immediately." The intercom said and I heard a flurry of many footsteps as he leads me out onto a stage and I was put before a large crowd of other naked people or people in costumes and I did nothing to hide myself mostly because my arms were held by Cat Noir.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Tell me what you see here?" He asked letting me go just as the foxgirl came into the room with a green turtleman.

"I see a victim, not a sub, someone who was brutally raped and tortured without consent. Here is this world we only give pain until enough is enough and too much pain causes this." he said angrily as everyone was looking scared of the very pissed off Cat Noir.

"Form now on, anyone that has not given consent will be given an X on their hands and they are not to be touched until they sign the paperwork for consent and anyone that has given consent will be given an O while any SUb that is loyal to one Dom or a set has their initials on their back of their hands. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" He said with yelling.

"Yes, Prince Chaton." They said in unison.

"And If I ever hear about someone being tortured like this or even whipped without conc=sent they will pay a visit to the dark dungeon." Cat Noir said making everyone cringe and mutter as Leather face was dragged out to the stage.

"And you. I believed you I wasted valuable assets on your recovery and your trial for a LIE." Cat Noir said angrily stalking up to the man ont he floor.

"I wasn't lying boss, Luka said without his mask and kneeling up to beg at his boss before Cat Noir began to whip at him like mad with the nine-tailed fox whip and no one stopped him, although i did step away to avoid the angry slashes.

I watched in silent happiness as Luka was left a bleeding hunk of meat as Cat was covered in blood and gasping before handing the bloodied whip then using his hand to wipe at his forehead but only managing to smear blood.

"Now then, Wolfgang, go through all guests and make sure you have consent and for those who don't have it either they sign or they get an X," Cat Said at the Club Manager who is a burly man.

"Yes, sir." The man said making Cat grab my wrist again and pull me off stage as he yelled. "Rena, Cara." I was dragged once again until we stopped in what looked like a large wood walled office with a man in a dark purple suit with a silver mask who was watching the security cameras before he looked up at our entrance and his eyes roamed my naked scarred body.

Cat Noir went over tot he corner of the room where a powder room was as he took off his bloodied shirt before splashing water on himself before bringing me a wet rag and gently wiping my blood covered wrist just as the foxgirl came in with my clothes along with the green turtleman.

"Marinette, this is Rena Rouge and Carapace, and behind the desk is my Father HawkMoth," Cat Said ruffling his hair in a familiar way.

"Pleasure.' I said holding my hands to my sides.

"Rena will you help her dress please," Cat Said making Rena come up to me and leading me towards the open concept powder room and they all couldn't help but watch As I dressed myself while Rena held my clothes then I heard her and Carapace gasp as they saw me put the wig on and before I put the green contacts back in and I was once again Victoria dressed as LadyBug.

After I finished dressing I walked back tot he desk and sat in one of the chairs, cat stood behind his father holding his arms crossed over his naked chest as HawkMoth eyed me as he held his hands clasped while resting his chin on them.

"You took a great risk by coming here LadyBug." Cat Said.

"I know, but I really needed your help," I said sitting up straight and seriously.

"Then do you also know that I spent a lot of money on Leatherface but know its all turned to shit. DO you know how you can pay me back for that?" He challenged.

"Son?!" HawkMoth said from behind his hands, making the boy put his hand on HawkMoths shoulder.

"I don't know. I could probably work for a lifetime and it might not be enough. But I am willing to try." I said submissively.

"Then I will make it easy." He said pulling out a packet of papers and a pen.

"Boss?" Carapace said in a familiar voice.

"Silence," Cat said as he began to cross out stuff on the contract before he signed his name in some places and initialed in other places before handing it to me.

"This is a submissive contract your welcome to read it but I would prefer you leave today with it signed. It basically states that I will be making decisions for your health and state of being and your child I won't require any sex or anything of BDSM from you but I will only help you if you let me help you in my own way and you have to do as I say when I say it," he said making everyone else in the room look at him in the corner of their eyes before looking at me.

I skimmed through it quickly before I signed not only My own name but my current false name as well before I initialed in the necessary places and handed it back to him, he took it the grace before picking up a sharpie and drew a CN on the back of my hand before returning to the back of the desk.

"WOLFGANG." He shouted making me jump.

The said man came in with a knock.

"Please escort LadyBug out of the club she is blacklisted from entering of her own free will and will only be allowed in unless she has an invitation from me," Cat Said waving the contract before I gently stood and walked to the door.

"And one more thing." He said making me look at him as he waved a business card and put it in my hand.

"THis the business contact details to Dr. Gabriel Agreste. We have done business with him many times. He does therapy for Subs and Doms who have childhood trauma they take it out on our line of work, he and his son can help you, and you WILL contact them or I will drag you there myself."He said threateningly and glowering over me and in a moment of weakness I just fell forward and wrapped my arms around his neck making him stumble back but catch himself before wrapping his arms around me.

I let my tears fall feeling like I might not have to be strong and alone for much longer.

"Thank you.' I said into his musky neck as he held me he gently pushed me away and looked into my eyes as he pulled me by my chin to gently press his soft lips against mine and I melted he held me up as my knees were weak.

He pulled away and looked down at my blushing face.

"Now get out." He said gently pushing me away as my elbow was grabbed by Wolfgang and I was escorted through the club eyes watched me and moved to let me through, whether they knew i was the naked scarred girl or not or that they only know me from beating up Leatherface earlier I didn't know and I didn't care.

Wolfgang held open the Guber door as I got inside then slammed it shut making the car take off.

I leaned against the door and finally felt a bit of peace.

I knocked on the security door of the wall making Grandpa open it and letting me back inside. He was very happy to see me and in one piece I slipped on the sweater and the long skirt before hugging the elderly man and slinking off back to the bakery.

I made it home just before midnight, I showered and changed before passing out on my firm twin size bed.


End file.
